Our Son
by syberiamatt
Summary: Jasper and Emmett, who are married, rescue a newborn Jacob from vampires and and vow to protect him at all cost. So Jake becomes Jasper and Emmett's son and together they raise him. AU OC NOT mpreg Jasper/Emmett THINKING of Jacob/Paul when he's older.


**Title:**** Our Son**

**Author:**** Krazykittymatt**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish I did, I don't own any of the Character from the Twilight Saga. Summit Entertainment and Stephanie Meyer do. If I did, Trust me, it would be full of slashy goodness and less Bella! **

**Rating:**** M, for future chapters. **

**Warning:**** Baby Jake, Human Jake M/M , Cussing, Violence, future sex scenes**

**Story Summary:**** After Jasper and Emmett rescue a newborn Jacob Black from rogue Vampires, they vow to a dying Billy Black that they will protect him at all costs. The married couple then raise Jacob as their son and learn how to be parents while still protecting him from the vampires that swore to return. **

**Chapter 1: Jacob**

In the small town of Forks, Washington, there are a lot of dense forests and all sorts of wild life. In the forest Emmett and Jasper Cullen were on one of their biweekly hunting trips out in the woods. Normally they would go alone together, it was one of the few times they could actually be alone as a couple without the interference of their sisters and brother. Today however, their family, including their foster parents Carlisle and Esme, decided to come along with them, claiming that they all needed to feed. This of course was no ordinary hunting trip. The only weapons that they used was themselves. You see, the Cullen's were Vampires, but they refused to feed off living human beings. They used animals in the woods as their sustenance and it seemed to get them along quite well. Even for Rosalie and Jasper who posed as twins and were newer to the lifestyle. It was a hard adjustment but Rosalie used her love for her new family as a push to want to stay a 'vegetarian'. Jasper however still needed a bigger push. Yes, he had his husband Emmett by his side, but he felt that he needed more of a reason to stay in this unfulfilled way of nourishing himself. He use to feel that although he and Emmett were married, the fact that they still needed to pose as teenagers and that Jasper still needed use the last name Hale really bothered him. So one they had a talk with their parents and decided that they wouldn't be teenagers when they decided to move to Forks from Alaska. They would actually live their lives as an official married couple.

"You okay babe?" Emmett said as he grabbed Jasper by the waist. They were on a very high branch of a very tall tree trying to spot any live game that passed their way.

"I'm fine, I'm just not in the mood for hunting is all. I don't know Em, I think I'm a little out of it right now." Jasper said as he held the arm that was wrapped around him.

Jasper had been showing more of his own emotions lately. Normally he would only radiate whatever everyone else was feeling, but ever since he felt like something was missing, he started showing more of what HE was feeling.

"FOUND ONE!" Emmett shouted from the top of the branch.

"Shh, hun! If you are too loud then your bear will get away." Jasper whispered as he ran his fingers through Emmett's dark curls.

Bears were Emmett's favorite thing to hunt. He always loved a challenge and with their big size and how ferocious they were they were the best choice. Jasper on the other hand stuck with something more simple, like deer. They were a little quick, but let's face it, nothing on the planet could out run a vampire.

Emmett waited as the bear came closer and closer to the tree that they were under, and Emmett was in his crouching position waiting to pounce on it. "Wish me luck babe!" Emmett gave his cheek to Jasper to kiss.

"Good luck monkey man!" Jasper then kissed Emmett's cheek which gave him a huge grin as he leaped off the giant tree landing directly on the huge bear's back. Emmett wrestled with it, probably more than he actually had too, he just like to let the fight drag on more for fun. He finally took a huge bite out of the bears neck and starting feeding. Jasper watched this and smiled. He knew it was sort of barbaric what they had to do to survive, but Emmett was just too damn cute when he played with his 'food'. Jasper then gracefully descended down from the tree to look at Emmett. "You look like you had fun!" laughed Jasper.

"Well, I like to make them think they have a chance." Emmett said wiping his mouth. "You want some? There is plenty for the both of us. Besides, I know you said you didn't feel like hunting. Or if you would rather me go catch you a deer, I don't mind." Emmett said.

"No hun, really. This should be fine, I don't mind bear once in a while." Jasper said as he began feeding on Emmett's left overs.

"God, did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you feed from my kill?" The big brunet said.

"Yes, yes you have. And I always respond that I think it's a little submissive of me." Jasper said as he did a fake glare toward Emmett as he moved one of his blond curls out from his eyes.

"Really baby? All the things me and you do, and you think THAT is what makes you my submissive?" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know what you mean by that." Jasper joked as he began to walk away.

Emmett then raced over to him and wrapped his muscular arms around Jasper's thin frame. "Maybe I should remind you? We haven't done it in the woods in forever you know?" Emmett then turned Jasper to face him and then cupped both hands on Jasper's butt. "How does that sound?"

"Well, we could get caught." Jasper said slyly as he wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck.

"That's half the fun babe." Emmett then leaned down and took Jasper's mouth in his and picked him up and wrapped both of Jasper's legs behind his back and carried them to a tree to lean on. "God, you are so hot right now you know that! You are driving me into a frenzy."

"Why, I do believe you are giving me the vapors!" Jasper said in a Southern tone while sucking on Emmett's neck.

"GOD, I really wish you didn't lose that accent of yours!" Just when Jasper was unbuttoning Emmett's jeans they heard someone cough out as to clear their voice.

"JESUS! Dad, could you please not sneak up on us like that, especially when we are in a compromising situation such as this!" Jasper said as he smacked Emmett's hands to put him down which caused Emmett to groan out loud.

"You boys better get yourselves together, you know how your mother gets when she catches you two." Carlisle, their adoptive father said. "And don't even get me started on your sisters! Last time Edward said he heard that you two were up to no good they wouldn't leave your bedroom door!"

"Why? What are we missing?" An excited voice said that could only be their energetic sister Alice. "What were you two up to hmm?"

"God, nothing Alice! Will you guys just give us a second please?" Emmett said as Jasper buried his head in Emmett's chest from embarrassment.

"Come now Alice, let's give your brothers some space." Carlisle said as he lead himself and Alice away.

"Aw, dad I always miss all the cute things between them!" Alice said while winking at Emmett which only made him even more pissed at his pixie like sister.

"Sorry babe, I guess you were right...again. We never get to have our alone time anymore. Maybe we should just take Carlisle up on his offer and just let him get us a house." Emmett said.

"I know you really want us to get a place to ourselves, but I don't want father to feel as if we are taking advantage of him. And before you say anything to protest, I know he isn't one to think such thoughts, but you have to admit that our lives wouldn't be the same without the antics of our siblings. And furthermore..." Emmett then put his finger over Jasper's mouth to shush him.

"Did you hear that?" Emmett said worried.

"No, what did it sound like?" Jasper said starting to pick up on Emmett's emotions.

"Listen." Emmett said.

Jasper and Emmett both listened very carefully to the sounds of the woods, then that's when they heard it. A very distinct sound of people running and yelling for help.

"Oh my God Em! We have to find out who that is!" Jasper said as he began running after the sound.

"Jas NO!" Emmett said taking off toward his husband. We he caught up he yelled, "Don't ever do that again! I don't want you to go any where with out me to protect you!"

"Hun, you know I'm the fighter in the family. Besides, how many times have I taken you down?" Jasper joked as he jumped over a fallen tree.

"THERE!" Shouted Emmett as he saw a couple running. It was a man and a woman, they appeared to have been of a Native descent, and the woman was holding a baby.

"Wait, Sir, Madame! Please let us assist you!" Yelled Jasper.

"NO SARAH! He is one of them I can smell it on him!" Yelled the Native man. The woman then looked at both Emmett and Jasper and then handed the baby to her husband.

"These two seem different Billy. The others had piercing red eyes." She whispered to Billy noticing that the eyes of the boys in front of her were golden, unaware that the two Vampires could hear them.

"Are there other vampires here? We need to get you two out of here as soon as possible!" Said Jasper, sounding worked up from picking up on how frightened the couple was.

"Like hell you will help us! Come on Sarah!" Billy said grabbing his wife by the wrist and they began to run."

"WAIT!" Yelled Emmett. "Shit, we gotta go after them Jas! They are in danger!"

"I know!" Emmett said.

Just then, they heard the loud screams of the woman that was with them. "BILLY, JACOB!"

Emmett and Jasper both ran at full speed seeing that there were three rouge vampires with them. A red headed woman was holding Sarah, while a dark skinned man with long black dread locks had a hold of Billy. A man with his blond hair in a pony tail and a leather bomber jacket on was holding the new born baby boy in his arms rocking it, trying to get it to stop crying.

"Well,what do we have here? A bouncing baby boy, isn't he just precious?" The blond man said as he circled between the others.

"Let my son go you son of a bitch!" Billy yelled causing the dark skinned one to tighten his grip around his throat.

"Now, now Mr. Black. You know we've been tracking this wonderful family of yours, so why would I just simply let the two... well now three of you go? Laurent, what do you think we should do?" The blond asked the dark skinned vampire.

"Well now, that sounds like a tough one James." Laurent said in a menacing laugh.

"What about you Victoria?" James asked the red headed woman.

"I think we should kill them slowly. I mean, we only have been tracking them a long time. How about we make them watch as we feed on the new born child." Victoria said as she put her hand over Sarah's mouth to stop her from crying out. Victoria then let out a mock laugh when she felt the warm tears falling on her hands.

"Now that, my love sounds like a perfect plan!" James said as he held up the crying infant. "Nighty night Jacob Black!" James said right as he was leaning down to sink his teeth into the baby's belly.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Jasper yelled as he ran at super speed and grabbed the infant from James' hands.

"Who the hell are you? You must have quite a pair to come running out in the open alone." James growled.

"He's not alone!" Emmett said as he ran next to Jasper. "Now let them go or we will rip you three apart!"

"Ha, did you hear that honey, they think they can rip us apart!" Victoria laughed as she broke Sarah's neck and began feeding on her.

"NO!" Emmett, Jasper and Billy all yelled.

They watched as they saw a blonde flash take down Victoria causing her to fly at a far away tree nearly breaking it in half. "Get the fuck out of here before I rip your fucking heads off!" Rosalie yelled.

The other members of the Cullen clan came running in time to see the the horrors that were taking place. They all got into a fighting position causing James to rethink his plans. "We will return, and we will get the rest of the family!" James yelled while pointing at the infant in Jasper's arms. "Let's go Laurent!"

"Release the human!" Carlisle yelled at Laurent.

"As you wish!" he said as he threw him against a giant tree then ran off to catch up with the others.

"Carlisle help him!" Yelled Emmett.

"Sir, sir can you hear me?" Carlisle said as he checked his pulse. "Sir, you need to stay awake. No!" Carlisle said with a very worried voice.

"What is it? Please tell me he's okay Father!" Jasper said as he ran over to Billy's body with baby Jacob in his arms. He looked down and saw that a branch had pierced through Billy's stomach. "We need to get him to the hospital!"

"He is bleeding too much. If we were to move him, it could be fatal. Alice! You and Rosalie go home and get me my supplies!" Carlisle ordered as his daughters ran off.

"P..please. Young man." Billy said looking directly at Jasper in the eyes. "Take care of my son. Please." They could tell that every word was torture for Billy as blood began to pour out of his mouth. "Watch over him. The... bloodsuckers will co...come for him. Promise me! I beg you!" Billy cried out with tears in his eyes as the blood wouldn't stop flowing from his abdomen.

"I.." Jasper hesitated.

"I beg of you! You can protect him." Billy said losing consciousness.

"I promise. I will do everything in my power to protect him." Jasper said closing his eyes and bringing the crying infant to his chest.

"Th...thank you." Billy said smiling and then closed his eyes.

Calisle took off his and Esme's coats and put them over Billy's and Sarah's bodies.

"Carlisle. I.. can't do this. I can't watch after another life when it's a struggle everyday to sustain the lifestyle that you have taught us." Jasper said.

"Babe, look." Emmett said nodding his head down at the infant. Jacob snuggled in Jasper's arms and began to go to sleep. "He... he seems to believe you can do it. And so do I."

"We all do son." Esme said as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's shoulders. "We will all help you protect him."

"Father!" Alice said as she rand with Carlisle's medical bag. "Please tell me we're not too late!" She said very worried.

"I'm sorry, he's... gone. We need to call the police and report this as an animal attack." Carlisle said feeling displeased with the way it sounded.

"A cover up? Really dad, is that how we're gonna do this?" Emmett said furious.

"What other choice do we have?" Edward said. "I doubt the police will believe a vampire attack. Besides, we need to obtain the child legally, I doubt they will believe that we happened to just waltz here at his final breath and he handed us the child."

"Why not?" Emmett said. "It sounds believable to me. We are not losing this baby! He is now part of our family!"

"Don't worry son, we will do all it takes to obtain the child. And in all honesty Edward, I'm afraid I'm going to have to go with Emmett's plan. Our house isn't far at all, less than a football field. It would be plausible that we heard the attack go on."

"Jacob." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" Edward said.

"The baby's name is Jacob. You all keep referring to him as, 'baby', 'child', 'infant'. He has a name, a beautiful name. A name... his family gave him." Jasper said smiling at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You're right son, we will protect Jacob with our lives. I swear it to you." Esme said while everyone in the family all nodded in agreement.

"We can't leave them here, so Rosalie, go home and call Chief Swan and let him know about the attack!" Carlisle said as Rosalie headed home.

"He is now a part of our lives Jas. He... he is our son." Emmett said smiling down at Jacob.

"That... will take some adjusting to. But I'm not against it." Jasper said.

_**X.**_

Once Charlie Swan, Forks Chief of Police, left the Cullen mansion for what seemed like the tenth visit since the incident a month before, Jasper sat on the couch smiling down at him. "It's official. You are now Jacob Whitlock Cullen."

"So you're using your old last name for a middle name?" Emmett laughed as he sat next Jasper and his brand new son. What makes you think I didn't want him to have McCarty some where in there?" Emmett teased.

"Well, you had your chance to speak up while we were at the court house hun! They did need both parents present remember?" Jasper teased back.

"I can't believe he didn't have any other relatives. Not even a distant relative. Poor little guy." Emmett said frowning down at his son.

"Well, now he does!" Alice said as she came into the living room. "And he is going to just love his new nursery, we have been working on it for weeks, just to make it perfect! Now he doesn't have to sleep in bed with you two!"

"SWEET!" Emmett yelled.

"EMMETT! He is our son, I don't want him to be in another room all alone without me there watching him sleep." Jasper said.

"Babe, I know. I love Jakey beyond belief, but I think my little man knows that his daddy needs some 'release'." Emmett winked at Jasper.

"Emmett hun, not in front Jake." Jasper said smiling. Just then they heard Jacob laughing and smiling up at his parents.

"See, Jakey boy agrees with his old man!" Emmett laughed as he took Jake in his arms and starting making silly faces to make Jake laugh.

"You certainly are loving the new parent life aren't you dear brother." Rosalie smiled as she watched Emmett play with Jacob.

"Okay, babe. I don't need my super sense of smell to tell that our little man needs to get his diaper changed." Emmett said as he handed over their son to Jasper.

"Emmett dear, you are the other parent, you can't just count on Jasper to do all the work." Esme said from the kitchen doorway.

"Yeah, 'Emmett dear'. Come with me so I can show you how to do it big man!" Laughed Jasper.

"Dammit!" Emmett Said following Jasper up the stairs. "So... tonight we are doing it right?"

"Emmett!" Jasper warned as Jacob began to laugh again at his new parents. "Jakey, I beg you not to find your fathers antics humorous!"

"What?" Emmett asked as he saw Jasper have a small smile on his lips.

"Even though... we've only had him a short time. I'm already in love with our little boy." Jasper smiled.

"Me too babe, me too." Emmett then kissed both Jasper and Jake on the foreheads.

**Author's Note: OKAY, so again My friend Chibiboku wanted me to write something again. I WAS gonna continue my other story 'Between Friends' (which you should totally check out) lol, but I told her about my idea for THIS story and she forced to write another story in a few hours! So my fingers may be bleeding, but at least she's happy! And I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Lots of love to y'all -krazykittymatt**


End file.
